


Single Stage of Grief

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 500 words of yuri trying to process death, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), this is exactly 500 words and I Like That, uh. happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: “You know, you don’t always have to act so tough. You can be human every once in a while.” Ashe is still staring ahead into the fire, but there’s only one person awake to hear him speak.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Single Stage of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this super last minute last night to get it done in time for yuris birthday. super short, and definitely not a birthday fic, but ive had this idea in my head for a while now and i figured it was time to put it on paper.
> 
> come yell with me abt yuriashe on twitter (@monodramatic_)

It had been a rough day. For everyone, but especially for Yuri. Though not quite winter, the wind and rain had been bone-chilling. The battle was sloppy. It had left everyone filthy, covered in blood and caked on dirt. Slipping around and twisting ankles had led to more than a few deaths on both sides. But most of all, they had captured House Rowe. Taken the closest thing Yuri knew to a family and grinding it into dust.

He had spent the war trying his best to pretend this wasn’t affecting him. Most everyone believed it, too. Tonight he just didn't have it in him. He made sure his brothers-in-arms saw enough of him to know he was alive and (physically) unharmed, but otherwise he tried to disappear as much as possible. Yuri actually requested to take night watch. Not because he liked it -- nobody liked night watch -- but because he knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight. Maybe he could process all of this while the rest of the world slept.

An hour or so into his watch, Ashe joined him with a warm wool blanket and an even warmer smile. If it had been anyone else, Yuri would’ve said no. He wouldn’t want their pity. But Ashe never pitied Yuri. He understood. Understood everything, in a way nobody else had ever quite managed.

By now it almost felt like second nature to let Ashe wrap them both in the blanket and for Yuri to rest his head on Ashe’s shoulder. Yuri doesn’t know what this is. This  _ thing _ between them. It’ll have to be addressed sooner or later but now is not the time. Yuri doesn’t want to say anything now. And Ashe is more than happy to fill the silence when it needs filling and keep quiet when it doesn’t.

“You know, you don’t always have to act so tough. You can be human every once in a while.” Ashe is still staring ahead into the fire, but there’s only one person awake to hear him speak. His voice is calm and even. Yuri would almost call it comforting, if he thought he could be comforted.

Yuri lets his tears fall, still in silence. He cries for the bloodshed, he cries for everyone’s losses, for his allies and for his enemies.. He cries for himself. It’s been so many years since he’s cried for himself. His shoulders shake a little and huffs out uneven breaths as he feels Ashe’s arm around his waist tighten and pull him closer. Ashe lets him cry as much as he needs.

He must have cried himself to sleep eventually. The next thing he knows, the sun is just beginning to rise, and Ashe is talking quietly to Ignatz where he sits on the opposite side of the now-extinguished fire. He’s still pressed up close to Ashe, and he’s greeted with a small kiss on the forehead once he begins to stir.

Today is a new day. There’s no choice but to move forward.


End file.
